Country Confessions 2: Only You Can Love Me
by BuffyAngel68
Summary: Nick gets clued in to the best way to reach Greg with an apology.


Title: Country Confessions 2: Only You Can Love Me This Way

Author: BuffyAngel68

Rating: FRT (possible bad word or two)

Summary: Nick is clued in on the only effective way to reach Greg with an apology.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, no paycheck.

-  
PAUSE OFF: RESUME ACTION

"Damn it, Cath, leggo! I have to get to him... have to say I'm sorry!"

"Nick, no. That's not the way and you know it. You go tell him what you just did? No way he'll listen."

"Cath..."

"Sit. C'mon... sit with me on the couch. Now show me."

"I can't. It's already bad enough that one person saw it..."

"Hey, Pandora's box is already open. I can't fix it, but I can try to help try with the aftermath."

Grudgingly, Nick slid the computer onto Catherine's lap. "Oh... oh wow." She murmured as she read through the journal. "He didn't exactly mince words, did he?"

Nick groaned softly, but didn't respond. "Look... there's a way you can apologize that he won't walk away from or throw back at you."

"Yeah? What?"

"Be brave enough to follow the example he left you."

"No. No, Cath, I'm not... I don't..."

"Cut the bullshit, willya, Nick? Finally?"

"God... how?"

"Two options. This... or this." She offered him, pointing first to a button on the screen that said 'Comment' and then to one that said 'Create Account'."

"Show me?"

------------------

* Well I know there's a reason

And I know there's a rhyme

We were meant to be together. That's why... *

I heard people talk about 'old souls' all the time when I was younger. Always thought it was foolishness, you know? I mean... I grew up with God-fearing, church-going parents who didn't believe in all that. My granny, now... she was open to pretty much any mystery that crossed her path. One day when I was sittin' with her after school, she got real quiet and told me I was meant for an old soul and when we met, I'd just know. I'd hear it, feel it, see it... all of a sudden everything in the world around me would be different. I don't think I ever really took it to heart. Even the day it happened it didn't completely register. I have to look back and think hard to understand that the first time I saw Greg Sanders my Granny's words all came true.

This guy... as young as he looks and acts, as young as the calendar might say he is... Greg is old. He don't show it often. He 's actually one of the only genuinely humble people I've ever met. Still... there's a wisdom and honesty in him sometimes that shakes me up. When it comes out, my first reaction is usually 'Where the hell did that come from?' Then I remember all the magic shows I loved as a kid and I think... nah, I don't need to know. Kills the wonder, knowing too much.

* We can roll with the punches

We can stroll hand in hand

And when I say it's forever, you understand *

What throws me the most, though, is the way he gets smacked down and comes right back. Well... it used to, anyway. I got so used to seeing him do it, I just stopped expecting anything else. Then it happened to me. I was the one who got knocked on his ass. I wanted to be strong for everybody. I tried so hard, but all I could feel was lost, scared and pissed off. Greg was the only one who made jokes, laughed, teased me. After a while I realized the pain and the fear weren't gonna last forever. I looked at him and I just decided if there was ever anybody I wanted to be like, it was Greg.

After I got outta the hospital, all I wanted was to be around him. He brought me up when I needed it most, kept me going when I was ready to just chuck it all... he turned into my best friend. Not long after, though, the feelings started getting bigger, way too intense. I didn't understand why and I ended up pushing him away a little bit. We're still friends, now, don't think we're not. I just... don't spend all the time with him that I want to. I was scared (still am I guess) of what I felt. Now I know that if I'd just spilled my guts back then... told him everything I was going through, he would've been more than okay with it. God... why didn't I?

* That you're always in my heart

You're always on my mind

When it all becomes too much

You're never far behind

And there's no one that comes close to you

Could ever take your place

'Cause only you can love me this way... *

He was always there for me, even in the absolute darkest days I went through. He's gentle and crazy and strong and funny and so smart it's scary... and I think about him all the time. All the damn time. He's my old soul, I know it with everything I am. I can't lose him now. I just hope he'll forgive me for what I'm about to own up to.

* I could've turned a different corner.

I could've gone another place

But I'd a'never had this feelin' that I do today... *

I wasn't thinking when I opened up his laptop and started reading. I was just playing around. It was so stupid, I get that, and it was a betrayal of our friendship... but, that being said, I can't regret it. Seeing what he wrote opened my eyes and I wouldn't give that up for anything.

Greg, if you read this, I'm begging you to listen to me. Please, just listen. Give me one more chance, okay, bud? One more. You were right about her, she's not what I want or need. She does drag me down, she does make me feel bad and that's not what a loving relationship is supposed to do. She's gone as of the moment I'm typing this, I swear. Can I get one shot, huh? One shot at the real thing? No matter what the answer is, you know where to find me.

*... there's no one that comes close to you,

could ever take your place

'cause only you can love me this way... *

FOLLOWING NIGHT: A-V LAB

"Hey, Archie. What's got you so fascinated? Oops, and upset. Sorry..."

"No, no, Greg... it's okay." he responded quickly, swiping at his eyes with his sleeve. "It's this brand new blog. A friend told me I had to check it out, said it was really amazing. Boy, were they right."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go on break. Be back in fifteen."

"Okay. Thanks."

As Archie passed the alcove where Catherine was hiding in a shadow, he low-fived her, shot her a watery grin and continued down the corridor.

--------------------------------

END part 2


End file.
